


would you believe me if I said I'm in love?

by milevenmirkwood



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adult Eddie, Adult Richie, BE WARY, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Morning After, Reddie, Two Shot, all i write is fluff, so it's gonna get angsty, this is gonna hurt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 21:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12240639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milevenmirkwood/pseuds/milevenmirkwood
Summary: Ch. 1- It was when they touched it was when Eddie remembered that Richie’s blood ran through him. That day when they were children and their palms were cut with the sharp of glass from a Coke bottle. Eddie wasn’t even disgusted by the idea because as soon as their hands connected, he felt the strongest sense of power and love he’d felt in his whole life.





	would you believe me if I said I'm in love?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hello I'm back with another reddie fic! This one involves adult Richie and Eddie (I think this is my first adult! Reddie fic) and like I said in the tags I'm going to dip my toe in the angst pool since I'm always doing fluff! I'M SORRY I JUST WANT EVERYONE TO BE HAPPY! This chapter I couldn't resist fluff, but next chapter is going to be angsty as fuck so get... ready.

 Eddie groaned softly at the sound of knocking at his hotel room. He tied his robe closed and opened the peek hole to see Richie standing at his door. Eddie wasted no time opening the door, taken aback though he already knew who was at the door.

“Richie.” Eddie breathed.

Richie made his way into Eddie’s hotel room and placed his familiar pink lips on Eddie’s. Eddie led Richie into his room, feeling shy yet familiar.

He was first to see Richie. Richie practically towered in the entrance of the restaurant. Eddie smiled widely and went to his childhood friend. Eddie will admit it was amusing, their height difference but none of that mattered when he wrapped his arms around Richie. It was when they touched it was when Eddie remembered that Richie’s blood ran through him. That day when they were children and their palms were cut with the sharp of glass from a Coke bottle. Eddie wasn’t even disgusted by the idea because as soon as their hands connected, he felt the strongest sense of power and love he’d felt in his whole life. His blood was in them, in Richie who he realized he had been holding this whole time.

Eddie shyly opened his mouth to Richie as Richie grasped Eddie at the shoulders. Eddie’s heart soared at the thought of hesitant Richie, However Eddie guessed and moan at the feeling of Richie’s tongue against his. Eddie whimpered as Richie lead them further into the hotel room. Richie pulled apart only to push Eddie on the bed.

**. . .**

Eddie awoke first, the previous night’s memories flooding back. The Earth moved rhythmically up and down beneath him until he realized it was just Richie’s chest underneath him. Careful to not disrupt Richie’s sleep, Eddie turned his head to watch his slumber. Somehow Richie was even more beautiful tired, the sun breaking though the slits from the blinds. The sunlight decorated his slumbering figure, almost making him look angelic. His black curls, thinner than when they were younger but still thick, were a mess and his lashes brushing along the apples of his cheeks. Eddie wanted this moment to last forever.

Lord knows how long time passed until Richie awoke, his dark brown eyes meeting Eddie’s huge hazel ones.

“Mmm. Mornin’ Eddie Spaghetti.” Richie hummed contently.

“Hi.” Eddie murmured suddenly shy despite their tryst last night.

“How are you feeling?” Richie asked, running his fingers though Eddie’s brown hair.

“Sore.” Eddie answered honestly, biting his lower lip.

Richie chuckled, chest vibrating up and down with Eddie’s head.

“That’ll happen with your first time.” Richie started. He then halted his movements within Eddie’s hair, causing the former virgin to look up. “Why me? You’re wife… fuck even one night stands… why am I your first?” Richie asked, the question burning inside of him since he climbed on top of Eddie last night.

Eddie looked down shyly. _Because I love you._

“You’re special.” Eddie said simply and Richie accepted the answer, knowing it was all he was going to get.

“I hope I didn’t disappoint.” Richie said honestly.

Eddie leaned forward and planted his lips upon Richie’s. Richie tried to deepen the kiss, but Eddie pulled away. “Never.” Eddie swore.

Richie smiled boyishly, scarily familiar to those days in high school. Eddie relaxed back against Richie chest and the two laid in comfortable silence until Eddie word vomited. The thought had he been plaguing him since last night and now it couldn’t help but come out.

“This wasn’t a one night stand was it?”

Eddie felt Richie tense up beneath him. Before Eddie had the chance to let his mind wander, Richie pulled Eddie up into another kiss. This time Eddie deepened the kiss, letting Richie tongue slither into his mouth. Eddie’s fingers wove their way into Richie dark curls as he straddled Richie’s waist.

Eventually the two broke for air.

“Come with me.” Richie breathed.

Once again, their eyes locked and Eddie saw surprisingly nothing but seriousness.

“Not sexually just… I know you’re married and you have the company or I could move to New York and make the commute. I-I just can’t stand the thought of leaving without you Eds.” Richie said, avoiding Eddie’s gaze.

Avoiding rejection.

Eddie fisted Richie’s hair and forced their eyes to meet.

_Yes._

**Author's Note:**

> THIS COULD BE CONSIDERED SLIGHTLY ANGSTY CAUSE WE KNOW WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN AND FUCK  
> Stay tuned for the next chapter and if you want more reddie content, you should follow me on Tumblr @milevenmirkwood  
> I love you guys and I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
